That's What I Love About Christmas (reprise)
This is from Everest's Christmas Carol. As everyone plays on Christmas Day, Everest sings her version of what she loves about Christmas. (click here for the original) Lyrics (Oscar and Ariel sled down a slope and land in a snow pile) Everest: Rainbow-colored lights Glowing bright on furry night And a bone on every door (Skye places a bone with a green ribbon on the door of the red house) (Milli, Geo, and Bot open a present and are surprised that a jack-in-the-box pops its head out) Rolling through the air Is the laughter that we share (They laugh at the surprise) With our friendly pals once more (Dewdrop, Cheryl, Maragold, and Rosie are having a snowball fight) And That's What I Love About Christmas (Lil' Leah is walking by, but she gets hit by a snowball) Hard to believe that it's almost here (With a smile, she shakes it off and joins the snowball fight) Pups: That's What I Love About Christmas Have a merry one this year (A snowflake lands on Rubble's tongue) Everest: Yummy snowflakes fall (Rocky and Marshall chase a bouncing ball) Everybody's throwing balls In Red, Pink, Blue, and Green (In Miss Annika's store, Everest and Matt decorate her tree with Pup-Treats and Tails places the star on top) Pup-Treats on the tree Every year we all agree It's the bestest one we've seen (Miss Annika pours some hot cocoa in two mugs) (Rarity and Twilight pick them up with their magic) (They do a toast and drink the cocoa) And That's What I Love About Christmas Hard to believe that it's almost here (Everest looks out the window) Pups: That's What I Love About Christmas (Minka, Matt, Tulip Petals, and Cream look out the window with her) Have a very merry time, this yeeaaar (Outside on the pond, Amy Rose twirling on the ice) (Pinke Pie is skating on the ice too) Everest: Amy Rose is twirling And Pinkie Pie is whirling The party has just begun (Melody throws red flower necklaces around everyone's necks) With Melody singing And jingle bells ringing Everyone joins in the fun (Everyone is dancing throughout the day) We're dancing away Throught the whole day Ryder and Katie too (Melody and Fluttershy fly up and descend down to Penelope and hug her) Our voices raise higher Than reindeer in the sky As we celebrate our dreams come true That's What I Love About Christmas Can you believe that it's finally here (Everyone hurries over to the tree and opens up gifts from Santa) Pups: That's What I Love About Christmas It's a merry one this year (Rubble gives Everest a liver-chip cookie) Everest: Yummy liver treats (She breaks it in half and gives one half to Matt) Carols drifting down the street Easy smiles and great good cheer (The Aurora-Gem castle shines all around them) Miraclevile's aglow And it's wonderful to know That our bestest friends are near Pups: That's What I Love About Christmas Have a very furry Christmas this yeeeeeaaarrr Category:Songs Category:Holiday Songs Category:Fanon Category:GL6's Songs Category:Movie Songs